Nur für dich!
by Merilflower
Summary: Einfach lesen! ^^


Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich dich schon angerufen, auf deinen AB gesprochen habe, oder auf deine Mailbox. Nun probiere ich es auf diesem Weg. Vielleicht hörst du mir dann mal zu. Gesehen, um mit dir zu sprechen, habe ich dich nun auch seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr. Und das tut so weh. So verdammt weh. Es zerreißt mir mein Herz. Und deshalb werde ich dir nun in diesem Brief alles erklären. Damit du mich vielleicht ein wenig verstehst! Nun am besten fange ich ganz am Anfang an:  
  
Du hast mich sofort fasziniert. Deine ganze Art, dein Auftreten, dein Aussehen. Einfach alles passte. Natürlich hätte ich das damals niemals zugegeben, aber du hast mir echt gefallen. Deine gebräunte Haut, deine nicht unter Kontrolle zu bringenden Haare, deine Augen, dein Lächeln, deine sinnlichen Lippen.  
  
Ich erinnere mich noch an eine Situation. Wann es war weiß ich nicht mehr. Es fällt mir nur gerade ein. An diesem Sommertag regnete es leicht. Wassertropfen stahlen sich auf deine Haut. Landeten in deinem Gesicht. Auf deinen Lippen. Du sahst so verführerisch aus. Am allerliebsten ich ihn dir weggenommen. Mit meinen Lippen deine berührt. Dir den Wassertropfen gestohlen, der deine Lippen langsam entlang strich. Etwas von dir genommen. Etwas, was dir so nah war wie ich es niemals sein werde, denn leider durfte ich dir nicht deine zarten Lippen küssen, sie zärtlich liebkosen.  
  
Sicher. Am Anfang wollte ich s mir nicht eingestehen, aber ich merkte nach kurzer Zeit, ich war in dich verliebt. Es war mir ernst. Ich hätte alles für dich getan. Kinderverrücktheit wirst du sagen, und ich denke heute genauso … was konnte ich schon mit zwölf, dreizehn, vierzehn schon wissen. Gar nichts. Rein gar nichts. Ich wusste damals schon wie mies das Leben sein kann, aber was Liebe ist konnte ich nicht erahnen. Ich kann es noch nicht einmal jetzt erkennen. Wer kann das schon. Wer weiß schon was Liebe ist. Es ist ein Gefühl. Eine Regung des Körpers. Es lässt meinen Puls, meine Herzschlag hochschnellen sobald ich dich sehe. Lässt den Schlag noch höher Klettern, wenn du mich aus Zufall oder Absicht berührst. Es lässt mich nicht mehr klar denken, nicht mehr der sein der ich bin, der ich war.  
  
Weißt du, du hast mich ziemlich verändert. Ich sah das Leben nun viel fröhlicher und genoss es. Fast. Ich habe gelernt mit meinen Gefühlen für dich umzugehen. Aber noch heute übermannen sie mich Zeitweise. Und dann, dann leide ich schrecklich. Ich will um Gottes Willen nicht hier und jetzt in Selbstmitleid zerfließen. Das tue ich schon genug und will es dir echt nicht antun!  
  
Ich muss gerade an dein Lächeln denken. Nicht das wenn du gut drauf bist. Obwohl das auch furchtbar süß ist. Sondern dieses Lächeln wenn du verliebt bist. Du hattest es schon oft in deinem Leben. Ich kann gar nicht mehr sagen wie oft wir beide irgendwo zusammen gesessen haben, und du mir von deinem neuen Schwarm erzählt hast. Es gab mir immer wieder einen Stich ins Herz und doch freute ich mich für dich. Du warst schließlich mein bester Freund. Und immer dann, wenn du erzähltest hattest du dieses Lächeln, es umschmeichelte deinen Mund und deine Schokobraunen Augen waren verklärt, als würdest du träumen. Du hast vielen Mädchen dieses Lächeln geschenkt. Unzählig vielen. Ich habe sie alle darum beneidet. Denn mir tatest du diesen Gefallen nicht. Nie mir.  
  
Ich habe die Schmach dieser unerfüllten Liebe ertragen. Es versucht Zeitweise zu unterdrücken und mir auszureden. Aber es war immer da. Tief in mir drin. Tief vergraben in meinen kranken kleinen Herzen. Ich versuchte mich ebenso abzulenken. Aber alle Beziehungen egal zu Frau oder Mann scheiterten. Ich fragte mich damals ernsthaft, ob ich nicht fähig bin wirklich zu lieben. Zu dieser Zeit hatte ich dich zwei Jahre nicht gesehen und fast geglaubt dich vergessen zu haben. Bis plötzlich wieder vor mir standest und der Kreislauf wieder seinen Anfang nahm. Ich verliebte mich aufs Neue in dich und das noch viel heftiger als vorher. Und nun ein paar Jahre älter, reifer in den Dingen und an Lebenserfahrung dachte ich, ich bin bereit. Und ich war es auch. Ich gestand dir meine Liebe. Ein paar Wochen ist das jetzt her und ich sehe dich noch genau vor mir. In deinen Augen konnte ich den Schock lesen. Bis zu deinen anderen Gesichtszügen hast du dein Entsetzten aber nicht durchdringen lassen. Du lächeltest schief und erzähltest mir etwas von Zeit zum nachdenken du so. Klar stimmte ich dem zu. Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Dich festnageln und mich zwingen zu Lieben? Wohl kaum!  
  
Wie gesagt, seit dem sind mehrere Wochen vergangen.  
  
Ebenso wie bei dir habe ich es auch bei deiner Schwester versucht. Ich wollte dich ja nicht bedrängen, aber endlich wissen was los ist. Sie sagte mir, du seihst mit deiner Freundin dahin zurück gezogen, von wo du aus vor ein paar Monaten wie aus dem Nichts hier in Tokyo wieder aufgetaucht bist. Deine Adresse hat sie mir nicht gegeben. Sie erzählte mir, dass du gemeint hast, dass du im Moment noch nicht weißt ob du das willst.  
  
Weshalb ich dann diesen Brief schreibe weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht um mir selbst einiges erklären zu können. Ich kann nur sagen, geholfen hat es nicht. Schließlich weiß ich ja wie es in mir aussieht. Trostlos und leer ist es in mir drin. Ausgebrannt fühle ich mich. Es nicht mehr Wert zu sein zu leben. Und einfach nur endlos traurig.  
  
Yamato! 


End file.
